Tools such as power tools, pneumatic tools and the like often require a mechanical device to change attachments. For example, angle grinders typically include a wrench for removing grinding blades, wire brushes and the like. Spanner wrenches, a wrench with two protrusions extending generally perpendicular from the plane of the wrench, are used for changing attachments such as various blades, brushes, and the like on a grinder. The protrusions are designed to fit into a securing collar or the like for securing the attachment to the tool.
Providing a separate mechanical device for changing attachments may result in the device becoming lost, forgotten, or misplaced. As a result, the mechanical device must be retrieved or replaced in order to change the tool's capability. In some instances, the mechanical device is secured to the tool or in the case of a power tool, to the tool's cord, such as by a chain, cord or the like to prevent loss. A mechanical device secured in the previous manner to a hand-held tool may hinder the user and interfere with operation of the tool.
Moreover, mechanical devices add to the overall cost of the hand tool. In order to minimize expense, tool manufactures may provide only inexpensively made mechanical device. For instance, spanner wrenches typically have a Y-shaped flat body with protrusions for engaging a securing collar. As a result of the desire to minimize cost, mechanical devices such as spanner wrenches are often uncomfortable or unwieldy.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a detachable wrench handle assembly apparatus capable of dual utilization as a mechanical device and a detachable handle for user manipulation.